Synthetic Love
|season=2 |number=9 |image=File:Synthetic Love title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 15, 1990 |writer=Nancy Ann Miller |director=Francis Delia |previous=Night Moves |next=The Defector }} "Synthetic Love" is the ninth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens develop a new drug made from human brain tissue, planning to use it to control human society. Synopsis Legalized narcotics cause rising crime, overwhelming the welfare system. The Morthren deal with Jonathan LaPorte to distribute Crevulax, a drug effective against mental disorders, through his pharmaceutical company's rehabilitation centers. In return, LaPorte delivers human "test subjects" who are killed for their brain tissue. Kincaid takes addict friend Jimmy Wilson to LaPorte's center. Seeing patients abducted and used as guinea pigs, Jimmy alerts Kincaid, but is then taken by the Morthren. Kincaid returns disguised as an addict, finds Jimmy gone and steals some Crevulax. Suzanne discovers Crevulax is made with human brain tissue and tells LaPorte, who breaks off his deal with Malzor. In retaliation, Malzor kills René, LaPorte's daughter, and threatens to expose him. LaPorte kills himself. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Vlasta Vrana as Jonathan Laporte *Sam Malkin as Mr. Jimmy *Kathryn Rose as René Laporte *Richard Sali as Aide *Patricia Phillips as Bayda *Andrew Scorer as Lunatic *Ellen Horst as Nurse *Dean Richards Wiancko as Drug Dealer *Gigi De Leon as Young Woman *R.D. Reid as Druggist *Elizabeth Beeler as Scientist *Réal Andrews as Man in Bar Episode Crew *Directed by Francis Delia *Written by Nancy Ann Miller *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Christopher Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steve Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music performed by Joe Delia *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Kathryn Buck - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744047/ Synthetic Love] at IMDb *Antithesis: Synthetic Love (War of the Worlds 2×09) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes